The present invention relates generally to foot braces in individually powered water-going vessels. In particular, the present invention relates foot braces that can be adjusted between a plurality of positions by the occupant of the water-going vessel.
Water-going crafts such as sit-in kayaks, sit-on-top kayaks, and canoes are frequently provided with foot braces or foot rests against which the user""s foot applies a force as the user rows the kayak or canoe. Many conventional kayaks are formed by roto-molding and include integrally formed foot braces or foot rests (commonly known as foot wells). However, to accommodate the varying dimensions of different users, the kayaks require a multitude of foot wells along the longitudinal sides of the kayak. The multiple foot wells reduce the aesthetic attractiveness of the cockpit of the kayak and create a multitude of undesirable wells in which water can collect and which make cleaning the kayak more difficult. Moreover, such integrally formed wells are difficult if not impossible to form in single-walled structures such as canoes or sit-in kayaks.
As a result, canoes and sit-in kayaks typically employ a pair of adjustable foot braces or paddles. The foot braces or paddles are usually positioned on opposite sides of the craft and are each supported by a track. In order to adjust the position of the foot braces or paddles, the user is required to disengage a spring bias ratchet mechanism positioned behind, or on the far side of, the foot paddle or brace. Once this mechanism has been disengaged, the user can then reposition the foot brace or paddle to the desired location. Although a marked improvement over the integrally formed foot wells, the existing adjustable foot braces are problematic because they require multiple parts and are relatively complex. Moreover, they require the user to lean forward and reach over to the back side of the foot paddle or brace in order to disengage the mechanism and reposition the brace. Such adjustment is tedious and time consuming. It also requires the user to shift his or her weight, which increases the risk that the user will lose his or her balance and upset the craft. As a result, there is a continuing need for a simple and reliable adjustable foot brace system that allows a user to adjust the position of each foot brace without having to significantly shift his or her weight.
According to one exemplary embodiment, an adjustable foot brace system for use with a water-going vessel includes an elongated track that is configured to mount to the water-going vessel, a brace that is slidably coupled to the track and that has a foot rest surface, and a retaining member that is carried by the brace. The retaining member moves between an engaged and a disengaged position. In the engaged position, the retaining member retains the foot rest surface with respect to the elongated track. In the disengaged position, the brace is free to slide along the elongated track. In both positions, the foot rest surface faces the retaining member.
According to another exemplary embodiment, a watercraft includes a hull that forms a cockpit, at least one track that extends along the cockpit and that has the first one of a detent and a detent engaging surface, and a carriage that is slidably coupled to the at least one track. The carriage has a foot rest surface, a second one of the detent and the detent engaging surface that is coupled to the foot rest surface, and an actuation member that is coupled to the second one of the detent and the detent engaging surface. The foot rest surface faces the actuation member, which when actuated moves the detent and the detent engaging surface into and out of engagement with one another.
According to another exemplary embodiment, a foot brace system for use with a watercraft includes an elongated track configured to be coupled to the watercraft and a carriage. The track has the first one of a detent and a detent engaging surface. The carriage has a brace, which is slidably coupled to the track, and a retaining member that is carried by and pivotably coupled to the brace. The brace has a foot rest surface, and the retaining member has the second one of the detent and the detent engaging surface. The second one of the detent and the detent engaging surface pivots between a first position in which the detent and the detent engaging surface are in engagement locking the carriage to the track and a second position in which the detent and the detent engaging surface are out of engagement, allowing the carriage to be moved relative to the track.
According to another exemplary embodiment, an adjustable foot brace system for use with a water-going vessel includes only an elongated track that is configured to mount to the vessel, a brace that is slidably coupled to the elongated track and that has a foot rest surface, and a retaining member that is carried by the brace. The retaining member moves between an engaged position in which the retaining member retains the foot rest surface with respect to the elongated track and a disengaged position in which the brace is free to slide along the track. The foot rest surface faces the retaining member.
According to another exemplary embodiment, an adjustable foot brace system for use with a watercraft includes a brace that has a foot rest surface; a guide means for guiding movement of the foot rest surface between a plurality of positions; and a retaining means carried by the brace for releasably retaining the foot rest surface, which faces the retaining means, in a selected one of the plurality of positions.